What Not to Think When Examining Giant Shrimp
by THECURSOR
Summary: A Giant Shrimp attacks Galvaston, but Olivia's more focused on controlling her inner monologue around the cute scientist she works with. Peter/Olivia


What Not to Think When Examining Giant Shrimp

By THECURSOR

I own nothing

* * *

"My god it's magnificent!" Walter was of course referring to the gigantic, stinking corpse now clogging a major traffic artery in Eastern Texas. "Look at the size of it!"

"Don't get too close to it Walter, it killed twelve people." Olivia shouted from behind the safety of the crime scene tape, "Just stay away from the giant…thing."

"Amphipod, Agent Dunham, it's an amphipod!"

Olivia nodded and smiled as if she had some remote idea what an amphipod was. When they first pulled up she claimed that it looked like a giant shrimp but for some reason Walter seemed insulted by that and she decided not to argue the point. In the end she just let Walter do his job while she stayed as far from the smelly beast as she could, unfotunetely this meant it would be harder to avoid Peter.

She tried to get rid of him from time to time, sending him on little errands and telling him that Walter was acting more erratic then usual and _'please, could you go over there and watch him'_. Was it wrong to force a son to think that is father was insane just so she didn't have to picture the son naked? Yes it was but Walter was already insane so the issue lacked some of the moral punch needed to create guilt.

Right now she didn't have a good excuse for sending him away. Right now he was settled down on the hood of the car, handing her a coffee with those delicate fingers. Everyday she noticed a new piece of Peter and today it was his fingers. Soft, uncalloused, they were the complete opposite of the tough guy/alpha male hands she was used to dating. These weren't the fingers of a marine sniper or a career FBI agent, these were the hands of a gentle artist.

"I think the grosser the crime, the happier he gets." Peter's voice was almost like music to her, traveling into her ears and dancing along the small bones of her spine, then into every nerve in her body. He was everywhere inside her…figuratively.

The 'figurative' part was the problem.

Part of Olivia knew this was just a little crush, that she wouldn't be this infatuated if she just got it out of her system, released some of this pent up sexual frustration with the object of her secret obssession. But sleeping with a co-worker was a mistake she'd already made this year and one she now regretted.

Not that it would be against the rules. Peter wasn't a federal employee like John had been so it would actually more appropriate then her previous relationship. But it still felt wrong and it was still the wrong time in her life to start going down that same road.

"I still don't know what the hell that thing is…Walter says it's not a shrimp." Her voice trembled as she forced herself to turn and look at him, he was sweating under the hot Texas sun and the top three buttons of his shirt were open to reveal a wonderful amount of bronze skin.

_'Move him out of the shade, make him sweat more!'_

"It's an Amhipod, a microscopic animal that usually lives in sea water. Walter thinks some one figured out how to increase it into the size of a bus." He took a long sip on his coffee, letting his lips slide across the lip of the cup, "Were actually lucky those state cops shot this one, if it managed to reach Galvaston and got into the water we might've had a serious problem."

She sighed and forced down another pang of guilt. Peter was giving a verry serious explantion about something that just killed a dozen people and all she was thinking about was that bead of sweat traveling from his forehead to the nape of his neck, into the sweet cotton mystery of his shirt.

"Olivia?" Her mind snapped back to the real world and she realized that Peter was looking at her with concern, "You okay? You seem a little out of it."

'Think of something.' The wicked little voice inside of her said, 'Make something up.'

"T-the car." She couldn't control the volume of her voice and it sounded almost as panicked as she felt, '_Quick, pretend it was gas!'_ she thought. Olivia's hand patted her throat and released a soft "excuse me."

"I was just thinking about the car…I'm worried about the way it bounced around on the drive up here."

"I didn't notice anything."

"I did, it wasn't responding very well when I turned the wheel."

"I'll take a look." She tried to stop him, terrified of getting trapped in a lie but she backed off when Peter dropped to his knees and started examining the front wheels. Olivia watched with glee as his shirt rode up to reveal a scadelous amount of back muscle.

"I don't see anything." He shouted, which made the muscles vibrate and quiver, "Do remember which wheel felt worse?"

"Um, no. Maybe you should...." Olivia had to lean against the driver's side door to keep from fainting, "…Maybe you should check the axel."

Peter flipped on to his back and reached all the way underneath the car, his shirt now riding all the way to his chest. She drooled when she saw his abs flexing under his tight stomach.

_'Jackpot!'_ She thought.

The End


End file.
